


Fool's Gold

by MisseyMoon



Category: X-23 (Comic), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Laboratories, Logan - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Original Character - Freeform, Twist on X-men, Weapon X - Freeform, laura kinney - Freeform, x-23 - Freeform, x-men evolution - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 14:35:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10388979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisseyMoon/pseuds/MisseyMoon
Summary: Doctor Martin Sutter and Doctor Rice have come to realize that with the new direction their Weapon X program was going, they would be out of funds in weeks. So, the engineer a new baby - one, quite literally, made of gold.The small baby girl could shift her skin into gold at will, allowing herself to melt, twist, and fly through the air. Able to burn and cut her foes. And best of all, once in this form she could shift, giving herself any weapon she so desired. Her regenerative powers allowed her to heal from the constant harvesting of her golden tissues.She was simply called Weapon M.





	

A new story I'm hoping to get to work on soon!!

A twist on X-23, and X-men Evolution. Keeping the young X-Men and young X-23 in the same timeline. 

Hope you like it!


End file.
